Vacation
by lillypadgirl5
Summary: Hey guys sorry for the title. it sucks i know. Well i hope ypu like this story its about Angel getting stress out at work and spike gets angel to leave for a vacation. Its a slash As.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Sadly to say I own nothing. I wish I did but Josh Weldon over there is like no you can't have them.

Spike pov

"Hey Luv" I said strolling into my lovers office. I bloody well hate coming to his office lately. The poor boy is all kinds of stressed out and it rolls off of him in waves. "yea" angel said distantly. "Me and the gang been thinking." I stated. "yea... what about" angel asked distracted. He isn't even paying attention...stupid work. "Luv, pay attention" I say

Angels pov.

"Luv, pay attention" spike says. "Sorry I am just really busy" Why wont these people leave me alone I just need to get this work done. He is coming over either I am gonna be punched or yelled at for not listening. Wait he is sitting on my lap ok then. "So what were you and the gang thinking about?" I ask still not really caring. I hope he doesn't sense it. "We talked about sending you on a vacation" Spike tells me. "Will, you know I can't I am way to busy here." I say with a little sigh. I would love to leave with my boy and go on a vacation. I would take him to Ireland. I don't think he has ever been there. "Angel, luv, you need it. I know the stress is causing you to get sick. I am worried if you were human you would have had a heart attack already." Spike tells me with his big blue eyes sparkling with concern. "how did you find out about me getting sick?" I ask. Damn it he wasn't suppose to know about that. "Fred told me, she is worried about you. We all are. We want our beloved Angel back." spike tells me in a sad little voice. " also I miss our mind blowing sex. I mean it has gotten to just sex and not that great." spike tells me. Well it change to crappy sex cause I am just doing it to get him off of me at night. I come home so tired and he wants some so I just give it to him.. I give a little sigh "I will think about it, but right now I am really busy." He give me a sad little smile "alright luv"

Spike pov

"alright luv." I say sadly. Damn it.. Damn it ..Damn it. I lean up and give him a soft kiss then I walk out. I see the whole gang standing there. Fred playing with her hair looking up expecting. Poor girl misses Angel almost as much as I do. "well?" Gunn asked "it's a no go" I tell them sadly. Their faces drop. Fred looks like she might cry. I hug her "I miss him" Fred whisper into my ear. " so do I" I whisper back. I missed when it happen but one day Angel and Fred became like brother and sister. Poor girl just wants the guy who seem like a brother to come back. Months passed since that conversation and we all watch our beloved angel become a shell of what he used to be. He was so white and tired looking. The sex that wasn't good became non-existent. He snapped at anyone for any old reason. I gave a little cough one night and he just lost his marbles and yelled at me for an hour. Fred has come to see me on more then one occasion bawling. The basterd scared the hell out of the chit. If I didn't know it was work making him like this and if I didn't love the basterd so damn much I would of dumped him... Damn emotions. But tonight I am gonna sit his sweet little arse down and have a little discussion with him. Ok so everything is in place. His blood is next to his chair waiting for him and I am just sittin on me bum on the couch waitin for him.

Angels pov.

I walk into my penthouse and see spike staring out to space looks like he is thinking. Which is a shocker altogether. I see the mug next to my chair. I sit down and feel him staring at me. What the hell is he looking at. "what?" I ground out. I am no mood to talk. "we need to talk." spike says calmly "cant we talk later. I am tired and have a headache." I say with a sigh. "No. We cant" he says. He sounds a little pissy. I am in no mood for his shit. I just want to crawl into bed and sleep forever. "fine what's up?" I ask harshly. "well, frankly angel, we need to get you the hell out of here." spike says "you know I cant leave. I have clients to meet and I am trying to get this million dollar account. We are in the middle of negations." I try to say calmly but I can hear my voice raising "Angel, I am worried about you. Your really stressed out. It may not kill you but it is gonna hurt you." He trying to convince me to go on vacation again damn it. "God damn it Spike, I have things to do I don't have time to take off and have a fucking vacation!" I scream. "Damn it Angel! You need to get out of here. Do you realize how your treating your friends and me?! Just today you made Fred bawl her pretty little eyes out yet again!" Spike yelled. Oh god I made little Fred cry... again? She trusted me like a big brother and I yelled and made her cry. "I made Fred cry? How?" I ask lowering my voice to barley a whisper I hear spike sigh. "today she went into your office to ask you something. You turn around in game face snarled then told her you don't fuckin care and to get the hell out of your office. I was about to go in when she ran into me crying she was shaking with fear." Spike said angrily. "Then the other day, while trying to be the good little spikey and stay out of your way, which like all my other plans didn't work, and well you snapped and...and" spike voice quiver trying to hold back tears "and told me I was a waste of space, a nobody, that I was beneath you, and couldn't ever amount to anything." Spike lost all his strength and cried. Oh god my poor boy could never deal with people telling him that stuff because he always believed it though it was never true. Before I knew what I was doing I had him in my arms holding him. "God I am so sorry Will, so so sorry. I didn't mean a word of it I swear. Your everything. Your not beneath anyone. I love you so much I am so sorry I have been an ass. You should of thrown me through a wall or something." I said softly. I hear a soft chuckle. "I know you didn't mean it but it still hurt." spike said softly

Spike Pov

"I know you didn't mean it but it still hurt." I say softly nuzzling my face into angels chest. I am such a pansy when it comes to angel. I hope he knows if it was anyone else I bloody well would of left... not crying into their chest. "I know it did Will." I hear him sigh "I can't do this anymore Will, I am hurting the ones I love. I am just so tired anymore. I want to feel like me again." Angel mumbles into my hair. I hug him tighter and nuzzle my face into his chest some more. "why don't we go on a holiday?" I mumble into his chest. I am such a pansy with this man. "When can we leave?" Angel mumbles into my hair. "Tomorrow. Where do you wanna go? luv" "Ireland?" "let me make a phone call to get everything set up." I say while pulling away. He pulls me closer and kisses me softly. "thanks will, for everything." I just smile at him and pull away. I see his mug of blood untouched. "I am going to bed" angel says

Angel pov

"I am going to bed" I say starting to head to our bedroom. "Finish your blood, pet" Spike tells me. I am not hungry and I know one in the morning I am gonna be up in the bathroom throwing it up but I take it any way and knock it down in one shot. "night" I say walking into the bed room. I take everything except my boxers off and crawl into bed. I cant believe what an ass I have been for the last few months. I really have to make it up to Fred some how. I don't think I was made to be a big brother. My real sister, Kathy, I killed when I was turned and laughed at her when she thought I was her angel when I knocked at the door. Then Fred, my surrogate sister, I make cry more then once apparently. I just suck as a vampire or man-pire or whatever. I just suck. I mean I am suppose to be all soul having and treat everyone nice but no I make them cry. I am such a basterd.

Spike pov.

Bloody hell, what a stupid git I had to deal with on the phone. She was almost has bad has Harmony. I don't know what the hell I saw in that girl. I walk into the bedroom and see angel layin there with the covers up to his waist brooding. Always the hot brooding sire. I don't think he even realizes I am here. I get undress just with my boxers on. I crawl into my side of the bed. Roll onto my side and start to fall asleep. Now me and peaches over there haven't cuddle or actually touch each other in bed for a while. I feel the bed shift signaling he is rolling over. Then I feel his arm wrapping around me and pulling me closer. Which is a big shocker since of late he doesn't want anything to do with me. Well I am not gonna complain so I get comfortable and fall asleep.

Hey guys this is my first slash fic and my first fic that I am gonna finish. I hope it all depends on you guys! So please review. If you guys hate it tell me k?


	2. this cap is crappy Sorry!

Disclaimer: Same as the first time.

Sorry it took so long. Thank you so much for the reviews! I had alot of do so this chap may be stupid but hey whatever. I promise the next chap will be better and they will finally be on the plane YAY!

Angels pov

Ugh I am a wake. I will just keep my eyes close and maybe this nausea will go away. I know the sun is just starting to come up so that means I made it through the night. Maybe I should wake up Spike. I take a peek at the clock and see it is 7:00 am. I close my eyes again. Damn it I am a vampire I should still be a sleep, not about to get up and go to work. I am gonna wake spike up right now.

"Will, Wake up. It time to get ready for work." I say then wait for the grumbling . I wait some more. Hmm no grumbling maybe he didn't hear me for some reason.

"Hey Will it time to get up." I say a little louder. Damn it I shouldn't said that louder. Ok.... Why isn't he grumbling yet. I open my eyes and look over to where he could of rolled over to during the night and don't see him. Where the hell is he? I roll out of bed and start to walk to the living room. Oh shit I am gonna be sick. I turn and rush into the bathroom.

Spikes pov.

Ok I am suppose to be the Big Bad and look at me getting up before he does to make in some blood. I am acting like a housewife..... A friggen housewife. I truly hate Angel. Made me all house broken he did. What the hell is takin that wanker. He should be up by now damn it. I wanna leave! I am so happy we are leavin for Ireland today. I am so excited. What is taking him so long damn it. I know he was walkin out here so what the hell.

"Spike!" Angel yelled or try to. I run into in the bedroom and don't see him. Where is he? I take a whiff of the air and his scent leads my to the bathroom. I walk into the bathroom and there is me luv throwing up his guts. I don't know what to do. Since I told him I knew about him getting sick. He just threw up in the bathroom all by his oneies but now he wants me. Wonderful why couldn't he be calling to have like morning sex or somthin. I soothingly run my hand over his back as he counties to get rid of everything in his system He lays his head on the toilet. I guess that is a sign that he is done.

"hey luv, you ok now?" I ask all concern like

"yea, just give me a minute or two." he says not even looking up. Poor guy.... God I hate this place. I start to massage his shoulders.

"thanks" Angel mumbled.

Angel Pov

"thanks" I mumble. Someone just shoot me please. I feel spike lay a soft kiss on my neck. God I love him so much. I still am a little leery about leaving when I am busy but I know it is for the best. I really can't do this anymore. Ok I am gonna sit up. Ok I am sitting up and I just realize that it is the worst mistake I ever made. How the hell did I do this when I was human?

"hey pet, I packed our stuff this morning. So why don't you take a shower and I will pull out some sweats and then we will go down to the morning meeting and say we are leaving we back soon as your better then tell say you guys are all are in charge then leave." spike says in one breath

"that sounds good" I say softly. I cant wait to leave. I start to stand up but have some difficulties.

"easy luv" Spike says while grabbing a hold of me. "is it always this bad pet?" spike ask

"No I think its because I am getting ready to leave and I still am not sure if I should go with all the work I have to do." I say slowly being able to stand on my own.

"you need this vacation. We need it too. Our relationship has gone down the hole luv." spike tells me with sad eyes "I don't want us to end because of work. Actually I don't want us to end ever."

I pull my boy closer to me and hold him tight. "it wont end if you don't want it to. We just hit a little rough spot that's all, will. You know I love you right?"

"yea, I know you do." spike says nuzzling his face into my chest.

Always the nuzzling one he is. "we will go on vacation and I will feel better then I will make it up to you." I tell him rubbing comforting circle on his back

"promise?" he ask while looking up with shimmering blue eyes. The boy I am holding doesn't resemble the Spike attitude we all know but the Will I turned over 100 years ago.

"promise. Now you go get my sweats and I will hop in the shower." I say layin a peck on spike mouth.

"Sure peaches." spike says with a small smile. God I hate that nickname. Why does he always call me that.

Spikes pov

"Sure peaches." I say with a small smile. I love it when I can get under his skin.

"You haven't called me that in a long time. And why do you call me peaches?" he ask

Hmm to tell him or not to tell him. Maybe I will tell him.

"I call you peaches because you smell like peaches duh" I say then walk out to get his sweats. He probably standing the like a fool hehehe. I walk into our room and open the dresser. Everything in his dresser is nicely folded even his bloody boxers. Wanker. I pull out his favorite boxers and his white tank top and black sweats. He is so bloody hot in this outfit. I must not try to jump him when he comes out. I had a friggen boner for weeks cause the wanker, that I love oh so much, wont bloody well have any sex. Grrr

I walk into the bathroom just as he is getting into the shower.

"Hey Mr. Sexy" I say has I walk in giving him a wink. He gives a little smile then hops into the shower. I love him so much and I so wanna hop in that shower with him and have him take me now. Damn it why must his mental health come first. I lay the clothes on the toilet seat and walk out of the room. I go back into the bedroom and pick up some clothes. I throw them in the hamper, I wish the poof just got a maid or somthin. I mean the man can he is a CEO of one of the biggest evil law firms. Designer throw clothes at the man if he just mentions his name. Whatever. Angel comes out of the bathroom rather quickly then normal.

"you done already?" I ask. The man takes forever in the bathroom.

"yea I am done." he says. Wow he really is tired or something. Ok I need to be a pansy right now he looks so adorable with his hair all wet and not done. I walks over and wrap me arms around him. I lean up and kiss him.....mmmm he still taste like peaches even after 100 year he still taste the same. We pull apart and I give a little smile. He leans down and kisses me again. ( few minutes past) Holy shit that was wow just wow. I don't remember his kisses like that before. Just damn... that was wow. Bollocks he made me not even able to make a complete thought. I smiles up at him.

"wow" I say before I can manage to stop. He gives his little sexy smile.

"thanks for putting up with me. Cause if I was you I wouldn't of stay around. I love you, Will." he says sincerely. I love him .. I am such a wanker. I lean up and kiss him again.

"I love you too. That's why I didn't leave. I don't want to be hurting, I had enough hurt and this time it would be my fault for leaving." I tell him

"No it wouldn't it would have been my fault for driving you away. If I had listen to you month or so ago we wouldn't of be here now having this conversation." Angel says kissing the top my head. " now lets go down stairs and tell the gang we are leaving"

We both hop in the lift after drinking our blood. In the lift I grab hold of his hand. He lifts our intertwined hands and kiss mine. I love him so bloody much and he is so hot. I would die for Angel and actually stay dead too. The lift lets us off and we walk into my lovers office with the fang gang standing around giving little smiles at our hands.

"Guys, Me and Will are leaving for Ireland about right now you all are in charge. Bye." Angel says the picks me up and walks out of his office leaving his gang behind slightly confused.

Review Please. I will have the next chap up soon please send me some ideas of what they should do in Ireland and on the plane! Also tell me if you like this format better or whatever.


	3. haha chap 3

Disclaimer: I still dont own anything damn it

( Hey guys sorry but Gunn and Fred are still together I just cant do the Wes and Fred thing)

3rd person

"Ok what just happen?" Gunn asked to no one particular.

"I believe we where just left in charge." Wesley says still in shock.

"Aw guys did you see Angel and Spike holding hands. That's so adorable. They haven't done that in a long time and then Angel picked him up that's just so adorable too. Charles, why don't we do thing like that anymore?" Fred said dreamily.

"You mean this?" Gunn ask while scooping Fred up and kissing her. Wesley just rolled his eyes.

"Can we please stay on the fact that we are taking Angels place for only god knows long" Wesley saying in his watcher voice

"Uh oh Fred, I think we made English mad." Gunn whispered into his girlfriend's ear. Fred gave a small giggle.

"Ok Ok Wesley, we will behave." Fred said with a little giggle in her voice.

Wesley sighed this is gonna be one very long few weeks or months. God I hope not months Wesley thought

Spikes Pov

Haha I bet those wankers don't know what just happen. I give a content little sigh and lay my head on Angel's shoulder. The plane just took off and we are off to Ireland, My luv's homeland.

"Will?" Angel says softly

"Hmm?" I say

"Do you think they are ok? I didn't leave much instructions. Should I call them?" Angel ask like a worry parent

"No I don't think you should bloody call them." I say getting irritated.

"I should at least call Fred. I should apologize. I have been a complete ass."

"I do think you should call her. The poor chit. I like her. If I wasn't with you and she wasn't with Gunn I probably would of shagged her." I tell Angel matter-of-factly way

I hear Angel give a little growl and I have to chuckle... Possive git he is. "Don't worry I am in love with you so don't panic." I say still chuckling.

"Up Will, I need to call Fred." He says and starts to push me off his lap.

Angel's Pov

"Up Will, I need to call Fred." I say as I start pushing Spike off my lap. He slowly gets up, not to happy about moving. Oh well I will make it up to him later. Right now its Fred.

I get up and walk to the back of the plane which happens to have a small office with a phone. I dial her number and listen to it ring.

"Hello, This is Fred Burkle Head of Wolfram and Hart Science Department How May I help you?" Fred said in a Monotone voice

"Hey Fred its Angel." I say. I hope she forgive me. I will understand if she doesn't.

"Oh hey Angel, Whats up?" Fred says in her bubbly little voice. God I love her she still has her innocents and that just so adorable (my favorite word of late hehe).

"Fred, I just want to say how sorry I am for the way I treated you. Your like a little sister and you trust me and I in return messed it up horribly. I didn't mean to make you cry. I am so so sorry. And that I love you even if you don't forgive me." I say sincerely. I really hope she forgives me.

"Angel, of course I forgive you. Your like an older brother to me and I love you too. You just were really stress. It happens to the best of us. Don't worry I was just being over sensitive." Fred say softly

"Fred, you're the best you really are. If you guys need me at all just call me ok." I tell her

"Of course I will but don't worry and have fun. You and Spike need some bonding time ok." Fred said.

Spike came walking in to the office. "Hey luv, can I talk to Fred?"

"Yea, hey Fred here is Will." I say to Fred then handing the phone over. I get up and walk out of the office. I sit back in the seat I was before and pull out my wallet. I have a small photo album in my wallet. The first picture is the original gang me, Doyle, and Cordy. I miss them so much. I wish I could go back and spend one more day with them and tell them how much I loved them. The second picture is with Wes, who I am still mad at and wish I could let him have it still, me, and Cordy. I go through a few more picture each showing our small group getting bigger. Then I get to the one picture that is insanely hard to look at, me and baby Connor. I run a thumb over Connor. Every time I look at this picture I get upset. I miss him so much. I hope I did the right thing when I sold my shanshu for a normal life for him. No one knows about that. I wish I could hold him one more time. I couldn't protect him. The one person who meant the most I couldn't protect. I start to cry softly. God if just move a little faster that night Holtz took him I could of saved him. I hear Spike walk up behind me.

"Luv, Whats wrong?" Spike ask concern. He is now standing in front of me. I pull him down to sit on my lap and wrap my arms around him and bawl. I need this right now.

"Shh, luv its ok" Spike says softly while rubbing my back. I take a few deep calming breaths that I don't really need.

"When you calm down you can tell me what's this is all about ok?" Spikes says. I cry for a few more minutes before I can start.

"Will it's a long story." I say still calming down

"Well we have a long time until we get to Ireland. Now tell me botherin ya." Spike tells me. I take a deep breath and start to explain.

Spikes Pov

Angel is almost done telling me this horrible story. No wonder why he has been like he has poor guy lost his son and what not.

"So she turns on the TV and show me Connor holding up a sports store. She then tell me there is away to give him a better life." Angel say with a sigh

Flashback

"One time offer only, Angel. Walk out that door, deal's off. Stay, and it's all yours." Lilah says calmly

" People like you, this place, that's what's wrong with the world, Lilah. I will never be a part of this. Not the way you're hoping. Now let me tell you what the deal's gonna be." Angel says in a low threatening voice.

"tsk tsk Angel, you should know by now your not gonna be able to set all the rules in this deal. We are talking about a huge thing here." Lilah said while playing with her nails.

"Fine lets start talking this deal out" Angel said angrily. The two leave the office area and walk into the Conference room and sits in in the plush chairs.

"Ok Angel here is the deal, We take all memories of Connor away from the gang except you. He, in in return, won't remember you or the gang. But for this to work we are gonna need to take another life. I am not sure why but we do. You get to choose the life that is taken."

"What will happen to him Lilah?"

"Connor of course will get a new and better life with another family. They will be implanted with fake memories and they will think of Connor as their own."

"You can take my life."

"Well Angel we would but your dead so therefore you have no life." Lilah explained

"You can take my Shansu." Angel said

"Well let me see if they can do that then we have a deal." Lilah said with a small sadistic smile

End of flashback

Spikes Pov

"We found out that my shansu would work so I signed the contract in my blood. Went in to the sports store where Connor was and had a little conversation. I told him I was doing this for his own good and that I loved him more then anything then I killed him so he could have a new life. I came back here, mention his name and no one knew anything about him." Angel finish trying hard to hold back his emotions.

Bloody hell, and Buffy thought she had reason had to complain. Poor Angel here lost his son to Holtz then gets him back only to have to give him up again. Between loosing him and giving him up. Connor decides to send angel on an ocean tour in a metal coffin. Poor guy.

"aw Luv, why didn't you call me?" I ask

"because last time I saw you, you were rather pissed off and I thought you hated me." Angel says now rubbing his face with his hand. I get up from the spot where I moved to during the story and walk over to Angel and kiss him.

"First off you knew I didn't hate you, second off you should of called for help. I am sorry though for the shit you been through. I thought me and Buffy had reasons to complain but not one of us had to do what you did then not say anything about it. You're a very strong man and I love you more then you will ever know." I tell him softly and kiss him again.

"Do you think I did the right thing? How am I going to tell the gang that I will never be human. What if I just decide I have nothing to live for and loose my soul. What was the purpose of the soul? Of all this. For me, it has no meaning. All the pain, the losses. What does it mean now? Nothing it means nothing. I remember when Cordy and Wes found out I would become human one day they were so happy. I just want to go back there where we were happy, Will" Angel said choking on his own words "I don't wanna hurt anymore."

God poor angel. I am little jealous he wish he there again and not with me. But the poor bugger has had a hell of a time. He lost the Irish dude and then Cheerleader. Oh yea and we can't forget his son. I wish I could have been there with him through all this. I hug him tightly. He hugs back and lets a few tears trickle down.

"Why don't we go to bed luv? After all the emotion you just let out you must be exhausted." I get off him and and tug him into the bedroom area of the plane. By tomorrow we will be in Ireland and we can start to fix his mental state. I sigh get change and crawl into bed next to Angel and cuddle up to him.

I had to let out what i thought Angel has been feeling. The poor guy looses his son not only once but twice and he has no one to talk to about it. And i had to had Buffy complain about being in heaven and what not cause it pissed me off. Oo i went to heaven so now i have to treat spike like shit. pff whatever. any way chap 4 will be up soon


	4. sorry it took so long!

A/n I have another story from way back and I was thinking about writing it again. It was a going to be Cordy and Angel but I might be able to make it a Spike and Angel. Or I could just leave it Cordy and Angel. So when your done reading this chap. Go read that one ok its called Crumbling Resolve.

Spikes pov

Okay I been awake for hours now and the bloody poof is still asleep. I really want to get out of bed but he has this bloody death grip on me....haha no pun intended. We are in Ireland and yea sure it is daytime but we can go to the hotel and check in and what not but no we are stuck on this plane because he is still asleep. And I cant even get out of bed because the tosser won't let go of me. Ok I need a plan.... Think Spikey old boy think. What will get Angel up. A nice blow job will help him get up but that's not the kind of up that I want. But the blow job would wake him up but then we won't get out of bed and I really want leave this soddin bed. Ok maybe this will work. I start lick and kisses the parts I can reach.. Like his neck ( haha I bet u guys were thinking of other places... u dirty old ppl lol j/k) He gives a little moan. Hehe I am making progress. I continue my ministrations to his neck and makes little noise of appertation. Why the hell isn't he waking up damn it! Fine if he won't wake up I have another way.

"ANGEL!" I yell into his hear.

"AH! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Angel roars. Oops I may have made him mad.... O well.

"finally decide to join the living or living dead or whatever, peaches." I say with a small evil smirk. Ok I know I am suppose to be all goody good now that I have a soul but god it is fun bugging angel.

"Will, let me sleep." he says then lies back down. Hmm I don't think I like that plan so we have to make him change it. I straddle him.

"oh gelus, please get up." I say using an old nickname

"No, leave me alone." he says swatting me away. Ok so the old nickname got me nothing lets try something else.

"Hey Daddy! Wake up we are in Ireland. I want to leave this god awful plane!" I say jumping up and down.

"Fine William I will get up." He says angrily.

Heheh is up yay.... Wait where is he going he didn't even give my a good morning kiss. Bloody hell... I really pissed the wanker off. I am glad he isn't Angelus the old boy would of beaten me.

"Oi Angel, what got your knickers in a twist!" I shout at his retreating form. Maybe I shouldn't of said that cause he giving me and angelus glare... never good.

"I will tell you what's got my "knickers in a twist". I was sleeping better then I have in months and having a rather nice dream when some one screams in my ear then wont let me go back to sleep!" He yells.

Ok so I am gonna need to make up for this one. Ok think spike... maybe if I get all nancy boy on him he will let me off the hook. I put my head down....assume the guilty stance.

"I am sorry, luv, but I just wanted to talk to you and have you wake. I missed you." ok even to my own ears that's sound s way too nancy boyish. Oi that look he is giving me ... he knows I am trying to get out of trouble.

"Will, I think you need to practice on that guilty look and that apology. That would of even made your human half cringe." he smirks and walks into the bathroom.

HE should at least give me something I mean the last time I did the guilty thing was months ago. So sorry.. I am outta practice so he should at least give me something. I get out of bed and start to get ready myself. I will take a shower at the hotel.

Angels pov.

Ok list to do when I get to the hotel take a shower. A very cold shower. I go back to kissing spike. We are in the limo to a nice hotel and I am making out with my boy in the back. Could this get any better? Well yea it could if baby Connor was here then everything would be perfect. I want a baby again. I know a magical pregnancy isn't going to happen again because A) it was magic in the first place and B) I am dead and so is the love of my life (spike) also C) we are both men ( I am the total guy in this relationship so if some odd reason one of us got pregnant, which would be odd to begin with ( A/n hint this might lead to a sequel) I so wouldn't be the one pregnant). I kisses spike again... I so could take him right now but I don't want to scar the driver.

"hmm luv, that's good" spike says huskily as I nibble on his ear.

Oh when we get to the hotel either I will need a cold shower or fuck spike into a wall. I don't think want me to screw him into a wall yet though cause he doesn't think I am ready for that yet. Before we got in the limo I told him I wanted him and he said "Luv, I don't think your mentally ready for that." I was like what the hell.... I am not a 17 year old virgin girl.

"oi luv, your not even paying attention to me." Spike says

"Sorry I was thinking beside we are here, come on "I say dragging spike out of the limo and running to the building.

Lucky us they have a cover where we pull up to drop off our bags. We check in and head up to our room. It won't be night for another 4 or 5 hours so we are stuck in the room. I open the door to the penthouse and holy shit it is nice.

"Bloody Hell, how the hell can we afford this?" Spike says in shock.

"Well, the fact that I am the CEO of the largest evil firm ever might help." I say with a little smirk.

"Whatever luv. I am going to take a shower. Think u can handle the luggage?" Spike asks

"Yea, I will be fine." I tell him then lean down and kiss him.

He walks off looking for a bathroom and I pick all the luggage and carry it into the bedroom. In there I undress to my boxers and go to the living room. I find the remote and plop down on the couch. I am tired still it must have been that weird dream I had. It was like I was in hell again. Creeps me out. Actually I have been having weird dreams for a while and they always give my headaches when I get up. Sometimes they make me sick. It has to be the stress or the blood they keep at work, I don't know the reason but whatever. Lets just zone out on the TV now.

Spikes Pov

I come into the living room and see Angel, who is looking rather hot in his black silky boxers, watching TV. I think we need to make out again, he is looking way to hot not to go and make out with, I know that sounds terribly teenagerish but I don't really care. I walk over to him and straddle him. I give a little smirk.

"hey Luv" I say causally

"Hey will" he responds giving me a little smirk. I lean down and kiss him.

"mmm spike kisses" Angel say with a smile.

I nibble and suck on his ear a little. I feel his hands run up and down my back. I then work my way down his jaw line nipping here and there. One I am done taking care of his jaw line I move on to his neck were suck, kiss, and nibble with my human teeth in random spots.

"mmm will" Angel mummers.

I still find it a little odd to wake up next to him in the morning because back in the day we would fuck he would whisper sweet little nothings into my ear and by morning he be in with Dru or Darla. It depend on how he felt. The only times he stayed with me is when I got really hurt that time in Pairs, but Darla and Dru weren't there so he might of left if they were. The other time he stayed was the night of my Birthday. That night was wow but the next night or day or however you want to look at it he left me again. Truly sucked it did. It was like showing me something I couldn't have. Oh well, no need to worry about that now I have him now all to myself. I pull away from his neck to say something but I am pulled back down only to be kissed by Angel.

"Love You." he says while pulling away from the kiss.

"love you too" I say smiling back at him. Angel is perfect in everyway, except when he lets Angelus out to play. Besides the last time I met up with Angelus he was a complete Nut case I tell you. Wanting to take over the world nonsense, that wasn't Angelus, he like torture, maiming and killing. Defiantly not swallowing the earth into hell. But that's the past back to the present. Angel starts to nibble on my ear. Wait a minute how did he get on top of me. The bloody old basterd always need to be on top...... Oh that's good actually really good.

"Don't stops Gelus, What ever you do don't stop." I say huskily

Angels pov

"Don't stops Gelus, What ever you do don't stop." Will say huskily.

I smile as I lick my way slowly lick my way down his chest. I wonder if he notice that he is only in his boxers yet. I don't play, I am gonna get lucky. I at least want to have a go in the bed and then maybe the shower. But this couch is a no go. Way to small for me and him to have a proper shag. So lets fix this problem before my mind goes to mush. I pick up Will and carry him into the bedroom.

"Oi I can walk you know!" Will says out of spite.

"Shut up." I say as I drop him onto the bed and climb up on the bed and towards him. I start at his toes and kiss up till I am at his mouth where I kiss him passionately.

"Mm Angel now ...."

3rd pov

"...Please can I call them?!" Fred asked Wesley and Gunn for the millionth time today.

"No!" the two men said in unison.

Fred frowned at this but never the less she would get to call them. She curled up on Gunns lap.

"Charles, please let me call Angel and Spike. I want to know if they got in safely." Fred asked while laying soft kisses all over Gunn's face.

"No" Wesley answered for Gunn.

"But I want to talk to them. See if they like the room and what not." Fred Pleaded

"Baby, Would you want Angel to call you at night time on your vacation with me?"

"No... but it is daytime there Charles. They cant go out during the day." Fred said Innocently

"Our daytime is like their nighttime. At night we sleep and do other bed actives. Well in the daytime for vampire that's when they sleep and do other bed actives. Get it baby." Gunn explained.

Fred just stared at Gunn like he had eight heads. Wesley shook his head and decide he should explain what Gunn was trying to say.

"Fred, What Gunn said in less word, mind you, is that they are most likely in the middle having....erm ....making ... um love. As one might call it" Wesley stutter out.

"Oh... no I don't think I want to call them right now then." Fred Said the quickly left the room.

Sorry guys but that's all for now. So sorry it took so long to get up but from now one it will be quicker. I hope! Cya!


End file.
